When Kagura Discovers The Internet (Re-Uploaded)
by TsundereCuriosity
Summary: One shot sequel to Sougo VS Sadaharu. Never let Kagura chan near a computer. The ending result is disastrous, and hilarious


When Kagura discovers the internet

Hey everyone. This is a one shot sequel to my other fanfiction Sougo VS Sadaharu.

Pairings: intended OkiKagu

Disclaimer: Look I could go into a long boring speech on how I don't own this. But come on if I actually owned this there would be many couples that the fans want. But there is not is there?

Enjoy

…..

Kagura sighed. It had almost been almost an hour since Gin chan and Shinpachi had left to help Gingai with one of his inventions.

Usually she would have gone along but she was supposed to go on a date with that sadistic bastard, aka her boyfriend 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi Sougo Okita.

Kagura eyed the black object sitting on Gintoki's desk. He called it a lob tip, whatever that meant. Shinpachi said it would help the Yorozuya be more efficient with customers.

She continued staring at it. She tried to recall what Gin chan had said.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kagura were going out for a bit, don't touch the lab top on my desk, oiiii Kagura are you listening? I mean it, DON'T TOUCH IT".

The half-asleep Yato nodded "haiiiii uh huh aru"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

She pondered. "Gin chan said not to touch it… So I won't aru!"

1 minute….

She would not look

2 minutes….

Not looking.

3 minutes….

Sweat started to drip down her face.

4 minutes….

"AHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ARU!"

She ran over to the lab top and flung it open.

She stared at the letters on the screen. "Goggle aru? Is that Pachi's long lost brother aru?"

"Hmmmm I wonder what else I can search on this aru"

She looked at the keyboard and started typing in her own name, soon dozens of pictures of her popped up.

All color had drained from Kagura's face and there was a black shadow covering her eyes.

"Nani…Why does Gin chan have all these pictures of me aru? I knew he was a sadist, but is he secretly attracted to me aru? I mean he does sometimes look at me in a strange way aru… Or maybe these are all Shinpachi's... Well he in age aru… But I only see him as glasses aru… It couldn't be Zura is into me? Well he does always call me leader.. Is that a pickup line aru? –Gasp- What is he's secretly been Elizabeth this whole time just so he can stalk me aru… Or Mayora... Maybe he finally gave up on the sadist aru… But doesn't he have that tennis guy aru… Sa chan said they do they do S & M aru… Whatever that is aru… Humph maybe it was the Sadist aru… I knew he was secretly a lolicon pedophile aru… But where did he get all these pictures aru… I don't even remember wearing this stuff aru… -eyes widen- He is so in love with me he dresses up in my clothes and possess, then sends it to this goggle guy aru?!"

(It's funnier if you read it fast)

Kagura continued to stare, until she noticed another pair of words at the top of the screen.

She clicked on the SougoXHijikata words, and her eyes went as wide as watermelons.

"They really do have that kind of relationship aru, Anego told me about it once aru."

She looked at the wall with anime roses and sparkles in the background. "**BOYS LOVE** aru!"

She felt a little sting in her heart. So the whole time he was using her to get to Mayora…

There was a knock on the door. "Oiiii Kagura can you open the door, this stuff is heavy!"

She proceeded to slam the door open to the shock of Gin and Shinpachi.

"Anooo Kagura chan, what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked.

She looked at both of them with disgust. "How could you Shinpachi aru?! With Anego?! You even took pictures aru?!"

Before he could answer she proceeded to where Gintoki was standing. "Just because this is Gintama aru, doesn't mean you can treat Tama that way aru!"

(For any confused viewers, Kagura looked up many different things.)

She stomped out the door, Sadaharu started to follow, but she turned around.

"I thought you were the ony one I could trust Sadaharu aru… But you were secretly always with Baka nii weren't you aru!"

With that she was gone.

"Gin san why do I have the feeling were somehow mixed up in a huge misunderstanding?"

"Well I may or may not have left a surprise for Kagura on the lab top, since I knew she wouldn't listen to me."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

…

Kagura continued her angry rant. She didn't even notice the sand haired boy staring at her.

"China did you finally snap?"

There was demonic aura admitting from the vermillion haired girl (déjà vu?)

It quickly went away and she kept walking.

He grabbed her arm "Oiii China. I've been waiting here for 20 minutes"

She tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong.

"Let go aru."

He finally noticed the tears in her eyes and turned her to face him.

"China did something happen?"

"…..on't…..me…"

"Huh?"

"You don't love me aru! You've been using me this whole time to get Mayora aru!"

Sougo was starting to question her sanity. "Eh? I don't love Hijibaka, well I love trying to kill him… I don't love **HIM**

"But on goggle aru…"

"You mean google? That's a site where nerds who are over 30 and still live in there parents basement, post unreal fake pictures to satisfy their desires"

"So you don't love Mayora aru?"

"No Baka China, I like loud, annoying, gluttonous, monstrous, redheads"

"So you like Baka nii aru!?"

He sighed and pulled her into a kiss. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

He smirked staring at the fiery girl in his arms. He definitely had to show her the OkiKagu pictures.

…..

Hijikata shivered.

Yamazaki looked up "Something wrong commander?"

"No just had a strange sensation I was involved in a huge misunderstanding"

"You mean **BOYS LOVE**!"

Yamazaki was promptly dragged into a dark corner where all you could hear were his screams.

….

I apologize for the Kagura OOCness. At first I was going to have her super angry and beating poor Sougo to a pulp ^_^ But I wanted to try a different approach since I used that in my last fanfiction.

For anyone who wonders if I'm a little sadistic for always picking on Yamazaki. Maybe a little…. ^_^

Please review!


End file.
